robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
They wanted freedom
January 6, 2012. I had school. I got up out of bed and ate breakfast like usual. My mom had made my lunch already and told me to get ready for school. After getting ready I told my mom goodbye and got on the bus. When I got to school, my friend Josh was waiting for me. Josh was my best friend. We had been best friends for a long time too. We were inseparable. As we walked down the hallway Josh asked me, "Want to get on roblox later?" "Sure." I replied. Little did I know, that would have been the worst decision I'd ever make. After school i waited for Josh before i boarded the bus. I texted him "hey c'mon dude i'm waiting for you in front of school" "sorry! don't wait for me though I need to do something and I don't know how long it will take." he texted back. So i boarded the bus without him. I thought it was weird since we always rode the bus together, but I know Josh, and he always has a plan. After a while of playing on my phone on the bus, the bus stopped in front of my house.I hopped out and ran inside. As I eagerly ran inside and up the stairs my mom yelled, " You have homework! You can play for a few hours and then you will do it!" "Okay!!" I yelled back. I swiftly ran upstairs to get on my computer and texted Josh "Hey! Ready to play some roblox?" no response. I was confused as Josh ALWAYS texted back, no matter what. I texted him again, "Dude, you there?" again, no response. "Surely he didn't forget... maybe his mom is making him do homework." I mumbled. I decided to call him. It went straight to voicemail. I became worried as Josh would '''NEVER '''miss a phone call even if it was the death of him. I decided to go to his house. I told my mom where I was going, then sprinted out the door. as I approached his house I received a text message. It was from Josh. I became a lot less worried--- Until I looked at the message. It read "They wanted freedom." I was completely confused and was still walking toward his house. as I was at his house I knocked on the door and his mom answered the door. "Oh! Hey Justin! Have you seen Josh?" His mom asked me. By then it was already 5:21pm so he should have definitely been home by then. "No... I thought he was here." I replied. She became confused and worried as I could tell by her face. My phone buzzed. I had another message from Josh it said "Why did you leave me Justin? I thought we were friends. I thought we were going to play roblox together. :)" Josh also never used the :) emoticon. My phone began flickering different shades of pixelated green. My phone turned off. When I turned it back on, instead of it saying the normal At&t logo it said "They wanted freedom". Then it went black again and then said "So I gave them it". Editor's note: Ummmmm I'm not quite sure if I will finish this. I will definitely make more but if I get some more inspiration I might add something! Category: Category:Unfinished Category:Glitches/Exploits